Many types of stones and crystals are well known to have beneficial effects on health, healing and emotional wellbeing. Properties of various stones include, inter alia: balancing and/or increasing energy; detoxification; improving sleep; promoting self expression and confidence; providing calming effects; reducing negativity and negative emotions; stimulating vitality, motivation and/or creativity; pain relief; healing and/or relief from age associated issues; and amplification of thought. Some stones can enhance the effects or alter the properties of other stones when used together.
Various stones have been used for their individual and combined properties to provide their effects to humans and animals. The use of stones for promoting health and wellbeing is currently utilized alone or in combination with other techniques including holistic, naturopathic and/or conventional medicine practices. For overall wellbeing or providing multiple effects, it is often useful to utilize a combination of stones. However, it can be difficult or cumbersome to organize multiple stone types or expose an individual to a combination of stones simultaneously. It is desirable to provide methods and devices to allow exposure of an individual to a variety or combination of stones simultaneously.